Old stuff
by Azniv
Summary: Some english writting, translation from french stuff, prompt answers, slash, spoiler season7, mention of treeshome but nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody

Here, it's a little drabble (i think it's the good word) about McGee/Gibbs

I write it for Live Journal prompt, the page where you cana post a prompt and someone write for you. It was "Gibbs/McGee, Mcgee find the sniper rifle by accident."

But, like you can see in my profile, i 'm french and try to improve my english writting fics in english. So, i hope you will excuse my bad grammar and the short size of the text. I use to write a lot but in french.

All good criticisms are welcom.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

**The night after McGee return from Mexico**

It was late, very late. Tim knew that he had to be in bed. More precisely, in Gibbs' bed.

But, he couldn't, Didn't understand why. Just knew this travel in Mexico churned something inside him.

Yeah, his gut is screaming to him. Ok, it's not like the famous Gibbs' gut but, he can swears that it's very hard to ignore.

And, that's why, he is here, in the basement, at something like, 3 am, in the big free area where, few weeks ago was a hand-working boat. Doing nothing. Just stare in the space. And thinking.

Maybe if he tries to write down what he have in his mind, he could find a solution, or, indeed, find what it's preoccupying him so much.

He know that Leroy keeps some pens and papers somewhere.

But where?

Not on the work-bench. Not inside.

Think Tim, think...

Maybe in this closet, here, in a dark angle, it cannot be see from the entrance. Nor from the stair. Actually, you have to be behind the boat to see it. If you have a good seeing.

Once Tim asked about it and his partner answered something like

« old stuff... »

Typically Gibbs no?

Smiling, the young man opens the door of this closet.

And freeze.

And for the first time in all his career, Timothy McGee regrets to be an agent of the best NCIS team. And, more important, regrets to know how to recognize a weapon and identify it.

Flash back travels in his mind...Mexico...Drug dealers...The bullet of Renosa...Shannon and Kelly...The pain in Gibbs' eyes the few times he speaks about his girls...Semper fi...

-Timmy? What are you doing?

-LJ?

This man knows how to be very discrete...

-It's 3:00, time to bed, you seemed exhausted after your journey...

Slowly, Tim turns to face his lover. The sniper rifle in hand.

-I cannot sleep. I have to understand why. Was looking for paper and pen and...

Silence. He cannot looks at Gibbs.

-Is not one of your rules?...Don't believe in the coincidences...

Silence...

-Did you kill him?...No...No...I don't want to know. Because, if i know, i will have to take decisions i don't want to...Because, i know you and you will not ask me to choose you...but the justice...And, i am not sure to want to...

-I...don 't want you to choose me the day they will come to arrest me...Because, they will...Or this Renosa will come to...stop me...And i don't want you to be here...

No answer

-Do you understand me Tim?

Marine's voice

And for the first time, emerald eyes look at blue eyes. To send a silent message. They used to do that, all the time, in the office, in a crime scene, where they cannot find a moment just for them. But need to speak, to reassure, to feel the other.

-I will understand if you want to...break...I am not sure you want to sleep with..._a criminal _me anymore...

Silence...

Other images in McGee's mind. His first day in the team... « you are mine », the day his sister was a suspect, when he killed this cop, all the time Gibbs was here.

Their first kiss, their first date, their first night together...All this feelings shared...

-You are right, he says after a new silence. Replacing the riffle in the closet. Closing the metallic door.

-You are right...We have to go to bed...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody

here is a second little drabble. Again a McGee/Gibbs. It's a translation from a paragraph of a french text of mine.

All mistakes are mine of course. And all criticisms are more than welcom.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Oh my God, He loves that. To kiss him. Again and again. To feel the lips of his lover behind his own and his skin shudders…To feel the reactions of their bodies. A mutual reaction, a mutual feeling….instinctive reaction. Communion.

To know that was him who have this effect on this man. His Man. Never, never he will let him go away. Never. Unless, never without a battle. A big one for sure.

He feels drunken by this caress but not only. He loved when the frontier between theim disappeared and when the lover mask taked place of the Marine's.

He loved all his attentions. Make him desired, loved, happy.

He loved all the quiet evenings they passed together, only because they were together. And, the less quiet too, when they can let go their shells and be natural…Together.

He loved all their exchanges even when it's only a beat on his skull, or a glare…A Gibbs glare…

He loved Leroy Jetrho Gibbs. His body. His soul.

He can't see the Boss man, the choleric, the dictator. The man who the shadow scared a lot of agents and Marines. But, he sees the lovely and protector man. The same man who take care of his agents, who are careful of their security and comfort. The man who take care of him. Who check if he sleeps well, eat well…

Yes, God he loves that.

And more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody

Here, a new text about McGee and Gibbs. It was very funny to write it. I hope you will enjoy. It a translation of a french text of mine...

Before to let you read, i want to thank the people who adds me in their alert story or alert author and the few people who let me a message...

Thank a lot, i'm very happy.

Again, please, excuse me for all gramar, vocabular or writting mistakes...I use an electronic dictionnary but maybe you could find some.

Have a offer to do. I learn english by myself, i need to work on my translation, so, if anybody want a french translation of his/her english fic, it will be my pleasure.

ok, stop babling now

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

In general, they have a lot of day like today. Yeah, today is liker their usual routine. Their everyday.

They were successful in the identification process of their suspect. They localized him. Found him in an industrial area near of the city. They, of course, pursued him. Catched him. And gunfire was shooted.

This bad guy, a delinquent without a brain, who thought it will be easy to do money harassing Navy officers, was on the floor rapidly, shot in the leg.

Well done Ziva.

And McGee, unfortunately, was on the floor too. A bullet had grazed his delicate skin. Nothing major. Just a little scratch. And, a unbearable Gibbs.

In front of a Dinozzo who cannot understand.

Ok, it was the probie first time. But, you have to begun sometimes. They all had their first time, their firts wounds, scratch, or anything else in duty. Himself the first. And, yes, of course, if he could, he would take this scratch instead of McGee. But, for God sake's, it was nothing. The bullet didn't touch him. Just a grazing.

Seriously, Gibbs is so protective with his team. Above all in his old day, (Do not repeat it to him so please…Dinozzo love his head where it was…). A teddy bear, an old good teddy bear daddy. Particularly with the kid.

If Gibbs wanted to keep him safe, so why take him in his team? Because, this team, more than other, had a High risks record no?

Closing his private closet in the dressing room, Dinozzo was smiling. No doubt, that Gibbs had a more problems to play the Bastard with the big B. Because, it wasn't the first time that Dinozzo catch him to be so…sensitive…?

Maybe the first was with Kate departure…Then when he had the plague…With Ziva, it was so paternal with her…And now McGee…

The Senior agent checked his bag. He had his wallet, his car key, home key, his ba…

-I swear Jethro…It's only a scratch

See, only a…Wait…McGee called the Boss…Jethro…

-Do you remember the last time?

-yes, it was you who finished under a car in an underground parking…I remember well, thank you.

They were in the showers area. The best area to have an intimate meeting, particularly at this hour of the day. no body was here…Except…

The curiosity catch Dinozzo and, despite his best attention he can swear, he is listening…

-I speak about the order I gave you…continues Gibbs.

He ears McGee smile and a little ironic laugh? The probie is flirting…?

No?

-The last time L.J, I gave you the order…

It was like…a husky order…

L.J…Oh…Oh…Oh…No!…No…No way…L.J? McGee? Gave an order to…Impossible…

-I swear, I am all fine, add Tim after a moment that Dinozzo can imagine full of smiles, kisses and caresses…

-It is nothing…he adds with a flirter tone…

Ohhh…McGee and the Boss…So, when his famous Dinozzo's gut screams to him that McGee was gay, it's was true…Yeah, of course man, Anthony Dinozzo is never false for this such of things…we speak about sex here…Sex Between…

He mades a vague victory dance before remembering to be very discreet.

-Do you want to go home? And, then, I will show you how fine I am…

No ambiguities in McGee husky tone…

Oh…the Boss and the probie…

Discreetly, Agent Dinozzo begun to go to the exit door. Careful to not disturb the two lovers….(Gibbs, McGee,..lovers…hum…Strange)

He was very proud of himself to be able to catch Gibbs in the act. He is good indeed…

His mischievous part of him begun to think of a manners to use this much-classified information's in the future. Again the little McProbie of course….Oh yes, he could have a lot of fun with that…

He was the hand on the door when…

-So Tony, What are you doing…enters Ziva…We will be late to the theatre…

Hoy…

* * *

Don't hesitate to let me a coment...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody

Here it's a prompt answer. It was Jack infinitude's (i love his/her writting, i learned english reading it lol. It was Tony/Tim funeral...

Let's go

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

The two men were close. Not enough to be suspicious, just enough to feel the heat of the other body. Take release on the presence.

They stared in silence at the coffin, next of the big hole. Inside it, two boxes.

Any of this two listened the eulogy of Ducky. They didn't move, didn't look at another way. No cry, no tears, no silent sobs.

Only the silence pain.

The pain to lose a lover.

Tim turned his head when the employees of the funerary took the coffin to bury it.

It was the first time since the announce of the death that he cannot see the hard reality. It was the first time that Tony let his hand on his harm.

Like a teammate for another one. No more.

They knew that the ceremony was finished when the platoon of Marines shot in the sky. Someone took the flat of the United States and gave it to Abby respectfully.

Because she was officially his heiress.

Because they needed a name on the paper, administration you know…And, because, it could be complicated to explain the true.

The three of them trust her. She loves them with all her heart and soul. She was the good choice.

Behind him, Tony eared that Ziva cry.

In silence. She took his hand and then, Tim's hand.

They took hers. In understatement.

She is their bridge. Trough her, they can feel each other.

They stayed here until the hole was covert with the dirt.

-I think he is happy forever now whispered Ziva.

Tim nodded silently.

Tony smiled sadly.

Yes, it's true.

Their lover will be happy forever now.

On the grieve, near of the Shannon and Kelly names', was printed the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


End file.
